Once Upon A Time
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: A Danny Phantom fairytale. AU obviously. Better summary inside! COMPLETE
1. Preview

**Once Upon A Time**

**By ~PrennCooder**

_Warning! This is AU and has nothing to do with the cannon I have created within the structure of my other stories. It's just for fun!_

So yaahh today my English class had a big debate over fairytales, so they were on my mind. I noticed some common characters, and casted the DP characters so:

**The heroine: Cecelia Hazel**

**The supportive friends: Valerie Gray and Paulina Sanchez**

**The misunderstood stepsister: Sam Manson**

**The obnoxious stepmother: Pamela Manson**

**The evil stepfather: Vlad Plasmius**

**The prince: Danny Phantom**

**The prince's trusty knight: Tucker Foley**

**The fairy godmother: Dani Phantom**

**The dragon: Garth Lloyd**

**The king and queen: Jack and Maddie (respectively)**

**The brainy princess: Jazz Fenton**

**The brooding knight: Dash Baxter**

Backstory: Cecelia's father married Pamela after Cecelia's mother died. And then Cecelia's father died. Pamela remarried Vlad Plasmius, whose sole purpose is to destroy the prince Cecelia fell in love with.

Didja think it's worth continuing? Please tell me with a review!


	2. Family

**Chapters are going to be short, btw. But here it is! Tell me what you think!**

Once upon a time, in a faraway town called Amity there lived a man named Mortimer Hazel. His wife, Hanna, was pregnant and she was starting to fall ill. Eventually, she gave birth to the baby, which they named Cecelia. But two months later, Hanna died, leaving Mortimer to raise the child by himself, unless he could find a wife soon.

So he set out into the countryside in search for his new wife. One day on the side road he saw a young woman and she was carrying a little baby of her own. The baby was crying. Mortimer had compassion on them and gave the baby some of his water to drink.

"Thank you." Said the woman. "My name is Pamela."

Mortimer began to talk with her and soon learned that she was a widow. Right then and there, he was absolutely smitten with her and asked her to marry him, neglecting to mention his little baby daughter back home. And so they wed, and Pamela's daughter and Mortimer's daughter would share a room.

Because Pamela had a lot of money to her name, the new family moved out of Mortimer's humble cottage and into the big house on the hill. That's where Cecelia and Sam grew up.

I'd like to tell you that they grew up together and became friends, but they didn't. In fact, their interests were so different that it was exactly the opposite thing that occurred. Whenever they'd so much as try to talk to each other, Sam would bring up the prince of the land which she swooned over. His name was Danny, and he was a prodigal knight of supposed "magical powers beyond all human comprehension".

Sam longed for him, and she wanted Cecelia to share the longing. But as Cecelia quickly reminded her, "We're common girls, even if we have money. He'd never have any interest in us."

And then one day, Cecelia's father fell sick for months upon months. He was unable to work. And then one night, he died. His death came so sudden that nobody saw it coming. Cecelia mourned for six days.

Cecelia and Sam were left with Pamela to raise them alone. Pamela soon became lonely and vain, and sought for a man that would appreciate her and treat her the same way Mortimer did. And then a gentleman named Vlad came into town. He was far richer that Pamela and the girls. Pamela immediately threw herself at him. He claimed she was the most beautiful woman in the land and demanded to wed her immediately.

Cecelia and Sam could sense something was wrong with Vlad, and they didn't want him to marry Pamela. This was the first thing Cecelia and her stepsister agreed on in a long time.

Sam tried to talk to her mother, but Pamela refused to hear her out. Pamela said, "Soon we'll all be twice as rich and I'll have a husband to love me. Why do you insist on spoiling my happiness? You ungrateful children! It was I who raised you and kept you clean and well fed. If you ever say anything against Vlad again, I'll be sure to punish you."

Discouraged and angry, Sam stormed to her room. Cecelia decided to take a chance and talk to her. "Sam?"

"Go away."

But Cecelia entered anyway. "Yesterday, I got word about what the prince announced. Prince Danny said that he'd offer help to any people who need it. If we make it all the way across the land and we reach his castle, we can plead for his help to get our mother to stay away from Vlad."

"That sounds pretty far-fetched. We're fourteen. It would take us a four days walk to get there."

"Then we should start packing right away."

Cecelia could see that Sam didn't want to agree.

That's when Cecelia said, "You can finally meet the prince. You tell me you're in love with him. Now's your chance." Cecelia started to pack clothes and spare rations into a knapsack. "In four days, you'll be able to tell him you love him, and see if you can win his heart."

"Four days?"

"Four days." Cecelia said determinately.

Sam could see that Cecelia was going to go no matter what. Sam decided she'd do best to tag along with her. Maybe they really would meet the prince after all.


	3. First and Second Days

**Once upon a time**

**By ~PrennCooder**

**I'm trying to write a more fairytale-ish style…so yea**

On the first day of the journey, the two stepsisters were boiling over with the determination to make it to the castle.

"We can so do this." Cecelia kept telling herself. "Very soon we'll reach the neighboring village called the Laurel Bow." She and Sam alternated as to who was holding the knapsack. They stopped every so often to rest underneath a shady tree. Sam could tell by the position of the sun that they had been travelling for hours. They hadn't even left a note back home.

"Mother might be worried." Sam noted.

"Let's just hope that she doesn't take any drastic measures to try to stop us." Said Cecelia. Then the two resumed their course.

Just one more hill to climb until they and crossed the boundary into the sister village. The hill was steep, and the grass was wet and slippery. The girls were barefoot, and they had to hold up their skirts. "I'm not very fond of mud." Said Sam.

"You're not very fond of anything."

"Don't say that!" Sam paused in her walking to glare at Cecelia. "Once I meet prince Danny all of my problems will be solved. We'll get married and live happily ever after and then you'll never have to see me again."

"I never said I didn't want to see you again. I'm just saying that you complain a lot."

"Do not!"

Out of frustration, Cecelia continued walking. Sam stayed in her place as if frozen. She pouted for a minute and then realized Cecelia wasn't going to come back for her. She caught up quickly. Soon they had made it over the hill. And their disparity soon died away.

By then it was nightfall, and the stepsisters knew that they would have to be seeking shelter soon.

"I have a friend named Valerie who lives in this village. She hasn't got much money, but she's a really good person. I can say honestly that she's never let me down." Cecelia said.

Cecelia showed her stepsister to a small cottage where chickens and geese encircled a little drabble of grass that they called a lawn. Sam cringed. Cecelia didn't seem to mind.

Cecelia knocked on the door. A girl with dark skin and a black braid opened the door. "Cecelia, hello. What brings you out here?" Valerie seemed preoccupied with household chores, seeing as how she was holding an old broom in one hand and a cloth in another.

"We need a place to stay for the night. Could we perhaps stay here?" Cecelia pleaded.

"We're on a journey to see the wonderful prince. We've heard about him and how he helps anyone who asks." Sam added.

Valerie took only a few seconds to think, and then she said, "I suppose one night wouldn't hurt. My father's out of town. You'll have to be sure to leave everything exactly where it was because he can't know you've been here."

Valerie showed the stepsisters to the guest bedroom. The bed was long and wide, and big enough for the girls to share. The room was very drafty. The girls went straight to bed without even a dinner. All the walking must have fooled their stomachs.

In the morning, Valerie gave them some cinnamon rolls she had made and then they were on their way. "Good luck with the prince!" Valerie wished her friends as they continued on the path.

On the second day of the journey, the sun rose high and the heat beat down. Cecelia and Sam were already very tired of walking. Legs and ankles began to hurt. Though the knapsack was light, their burden of impatience was very heavy.

It was in the quietness that Sam realized that she wished they had something to talk about. They were sisters, in a way, ad already knew everything about each other. They knew each other's quirks, strengths, and weak points. But they just couldn't manage to strike up a conversation.

"Have you ever been in love?" Sam finally asked Cecelia. Sam was thinking about prince Danny.

"No." Cecelia said honestly. "And nobody's ever been in love with me either."

"Yesterday, when I said I'd just marry the prince and leave you behind with my mother, I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"I understand." Cecelia smiled. "Thanks."

Alas, the cinnamon rolls had all been devoured, and midday was approaching. The stepsisters had reached a marketplace. In all of the bustle, one tale was made clear. Prince Danny was engaged to an exotic foreign princess named Paulina.

The blow hit Sam right in the heart. "Did you hear that Cecelia?"

"I know it's not exactly good news for you, but we have to move on. Maybe if we get there fast enough, you can talk him out of it."

"Ha. Like a prince would ever listen to me."

Cecelia rolled her eyes. "Let's go buy some bread. Hand me the money."

"How about you go and do it, bossy." Sam snorted.

Cecelia sighed. "Fine."

"What's got your knickers in a knot?"

"Nothing." Cecelia said lowly. She didn't feel like talking to Sam about this.

The past two days were the first time Cecelia and Sam were actually getting to know each other on a personal level. They never really had to spend much time together because they always had very different groups of friends. Cecelia was outgoing and upbeat while Sam was serious and gothic.

Cecelia split the loaf of bread in half as evenly as possible. She offered the other half to Sam while they laid down in the grass to rest.

"No thanks." Sam said. "How can you eat at a time like this? We're far away from home and I'm not even sure I know my way back."

"All I know is the way to Evermor castle, because I can see it over yonder." Cecelia pointed westward, which is where the gleaming purple castle turrets touched the sky. "I hear there's a beautiful emerald lake surrounding the castle. My father went there once when he was a little boy. He told me the story."

"What was it like inside?" Sam said in almost a whisper. The cool breeze blew across the plain and grazed their noses.

Cecelia started to close her eyes. A little smile creeped up onto her cheeks. "Oh, he used to tell me this story all the time. He never went in it, actually. He and his parents just rode past it one time on horseback. The moat is long and almost golden brown. The sky is always blue there. And there's a flag with the royal family crest right above the drawbridge…" Cecelia started to drift off into sleep. For all the years since her father died, she wished she had someone to tell her stories before she went to bed. And she finally satisfied that longing. All by herself.

Sam figured it was best to rest while there was time.

When the girls woke up, night had long been a part of the world. They traveled quite a distance before they spotted an old abandoned barn not too far away. "Let's rest there." the girls thought. And there they took shelter.

**Please review! I want to know what you think, especially since I'm trying something new!**


	4. Third and Fourth Days

**Once upon a time**

**By ~PrennCooder**

On the third day of the journey, Sam and Cecelia were so tired that they felt they could take no more steps.

"Why did we even try to make it? We're not even close to the castle. We're in the thick, woodsy backcountry." Sam pouted.

"Don't start complaining again." Cecelia warned.

"Don't boss me around! You always think you can tell people what to do. Why'd I even follow you? I'm going home." Sam retorted.

"No, no, no, you won't wanna be doing that." A young girl suddenly appeared. She was smiling innocently. She had short black hair and blue eyes, and a silver dress. In her left hand was a wand. She seemed so delicate and yet when Cecelia stared into her glassy eyes, she could tell that this child knew them.

"Who are _you_ supposed to be?" Sam crossed her arms doubtfully.

"I'm a fairy. My name is Danielle. I'm a lot like prince Danny. I assume you're all familiar with him."

"And just what are you doing here, fairy?" Cecelia asked seriously.

"I'm here to stop you from making a big mistake." Danielle answered lightheartedly.

"Going home?" Sam asked.

"No. Splitting up, that's where the problems begin." Danielle said.

"Well then we'll just have to stay together." Cecelia said.

"No." Sam protested. "Let me make my own decisions." She began to walk away in the direction of their home.

Danielle spoke quickly, "If you decide to continue on your journey together, I can grant you each one wish."

Sam turned back around.

"All you have to do is close your eyes and think really hard. I'll grant the first wish you make in your mind. You got one yet?"

Cecelia and Sam shut their eyes hard. Sam was thinking of prince Danny and wished that she could find a lover. Cecelia had a hard time coming up with a wish. There were so many things she wanted—her father to be alive again, Pamela not to marry Vlad, and to have a beautiful dress. Cecelia knew that if Danielle granted the wish about Pamela not marrying Vlad, then this journey would have been pointless.

"I wish to talk with the prince. All I want is a chance to talk with him…" Cecelia said in her heart.

Danielle swished her wand around.

"That's it?" Cecelia asked. "We'll travel four days and then this will be it?"

"Four days?" Danielle asked concernedly. She looked down at their legs. They seemed strong enough to hold up.

"Four days." Cecelia replied.

"The magic has been done. Once you reach the castle of Evermor, your wishes will come true." Danielle waved her wand a different way this time and then she disappeared.

"Let's just keep going." Cecelia said.

"But where will we sleep once we get through this forest?" Sam tried to be the voice of reason.

"Ever climbed a tree?"

And so that night, the stepsisters found twin trees and climbed up their branches. They each found tall branches wide enough to hold their body and they slept there. Owls hooted and cooed into the night and wolves howled at the moon. Cecelia had a dream about Danny. In her dream, she was engaged to him instead of the exotic princess. But Cecelia awakened, knowing that was so far from the truth.

It was then that she realized she too had become smitten with him.

It was so hard not to fall in love with the person that could save you and change your whole life completely. She didn't even know him and yet he was her hero. If she ever did meet him, she'd be sure to do exactly what he told her to do. And then she'd smile big if she ever got the chance to look into his eyes. She wondered what color they were. Were they blue or were they brown? Or were they purple like Sam's and Cecelia's? Cecelia would give anything to know.

On the fourth day of the journey, the stepsisters were tired, weary, cold and dreary. And very hungry too. Sam could feel her spine through the rugged cloth she once called a dress. She could now pinch a few inches of the fabric away from her skin. She and Cecelia tightened each other's corsets.

They actually thanked each other.

As they walked, Cecelia knew that the sun was hitting her wrong because she began to wish for a big poofy golden dress. She imagined her hair out of the bun it was in. When it was down and it was brushed, it went to her tushy. But now it was a thick brown rats nest of knots and burrs from lying in the grass. She feared she'd have to cut it before it could be entangled.

All the more, she kept imagining the prince standing outside his castle waiting to greet them as if he knew they were coming. But that was impossible! He probably wouldn't want to meet with them anyway.

All along the walk, Sam confidently repeated in her mind the reasons why the prince would view her as important. She had fair skin, dark raven black hair, violet eyes, and she was thin enough for him to wrap his arm around her and hold her close. And her family also had a great deal of wealth to their name.

But Cecelia, on the other hand, kept reviewing in her mind why Danny would have no interest in her whatsoever. He was a prince, and he could do anything he wanted. He had the power and the courage. And his heroic deeds were proclaimed throughout the land. It was as if he was magic.

Cecelia knew that she was flawed. She wasn't super smart; she didn't know how to handle a sword. She wasn't very good at doing household chores, and she could be very bossy. The person she wanted to be and the person she actually was seemed so far apart now, and there was no land bridge in between.

Before the girls knew it, they were coming out of the thicket. There before them stood the wondrous castle. It wasn't exactly how Cecelia pictured it. The grass was still green, but the lake was cloudy. The castle itself was brilliantly purple, but the tapestry was dusty and old.

And also the drawbridge was closed. It was guarded by one night. He was large and disgustingly muscular. He was blond and had a large spear. "Who goes there?" His voice boomed.

The thin and weary stepsisters had no more energy to even react as startled. "We're just villagers, from beyond the Laurel Bow." Cecelia answered humbly.

"If you please, can we see the prince?" Sam pleaded. "We've been travelling for four days."

"Four days?" Asked the guard, showing very little interest.

"Four days." Said Sam.

"Four days." Said Cecelia.

"The prince is very busy with wedding plans. I've met the bride and so I know. I'm one of his highness's most trusted knights. And you can probably assume based on the fact that I've not moved out of the way, I'm not going to allow you into the castle." The guard said stoically, almost smugly.

"Fine!" Sam shouted out of anger.

"We're just going to sit here until he comes out." Cecelia sat down on the ground.

Sam copied her. "He can't stay in there forever."

And so began the long silence. The guard remained frozen like a statue, no longer concerned with these young girls he presumed to be ordinary peasants or servants based on the mud and tears in their clothes. Sam's skin was burned red from the hot sun. Cecelia had grown tan and also freckled in places. There was no way the prince would be pleased at their appearance.

It felt like hours that they wasted just by sitting there in the grass. Finally, dusk set in and the girls decided to get some shuteye. Slowly and slowly the image of the Evermor castle and the guard drifted from their minds.

**Please leave a review with your thoughts on my story! Thank you!**


	5. Meet The Prince

**Once upon a time **

**By ~PrennCooder**

**Enjoy. **

Cecelia and Sam were awakened to a jabbing feeling in their side. Cecelia was the first to open her eyes. She realized she was not being stabbed, but being kicked gently. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the light. There was a young man standing before her. And he was _not_ the guard. The guard was back at his post, and seemed to be ignoring the boy.

For a moment, Cecelia was mesmerized with the new face, one she did not recognize. In an instant, Sam scrambled to his feet and bowed lowly. "Forgive me your highness. I did not recognize you." Sam said softly.

Embarrassed, Cecelia stood up and bowed too. She made sure she was low enough that he couldn't see her bright red cheeks.

Next thing they knew, the drawbridge was opening. Cecelia presumed him to be prince Danny. He led them into the castle and through many pearly-walled marble-floored rooms with large open windows and silk curtains. Sam was overflowing with excitement right now. Had her wish been granted? Was the prince going to fall in love with her? He certainly had a mild and patient temperament. All the while, Cecelia's stomach was doing somersaults.

"You wished to see me? And you refused to leave until I had a word with you? I must say that's a first. Whatever request you have must be of highest importance." The prince said kindly.

Sam's heart took a leap. "Our mother. It's our mother. She's marrying this man named Vlad and my sister and I don't want it to happen. He's just an all-around creepy guy. I can just sense that there's something the matter with him. Don't you agree, Cecelia?" Sam turned around when Cecelia was silent. "Cecelia?"

Ashamed, Cecelia said, "I can't do this. It's not your problem and we shouldn't bother you." She bowed to the prince and quickly made a way to the exit.

Sam and the prince soon caught up with her. "So you came all this way…just for that? My guard Dash tells me you've been travelling for four days."

"Yes, four days." Said Sam.

"I'm so sorry…it's just that you…you're Great, and Sam and I, we're nothing special we're just ordinary villagers. We have money and we have a lot of clothes, but as I've learned in the past few days, we actually _can_ settle our differences. I've made a new friend." She said to Sam.

Sam smiled approvingly. "Me too."

Suddenly, another young man entered the room. He was dressed as a high knight. He had dark skin and strange green eyes and a long, shiny sword. "Hello, your highness." He greeted as if they were good friends. "Who are they?"

Prince Danny was confused. He looked back and forth between the girls, sensing there was an inseparable bond between them that had just recently been formed. Kindly, he said, "Well, if you don't require my help, then I'll show you the way out of the castle."

Cecelia paused a moment and looked at him. She didn't expect him to be standing _right behind her_, so very close to her. She looked into his eyes. They were blue, bright blue. A gentle blue. Like the color of the sky. Cecelia knew that the sky outside was cloudy, even though it was supposed to be forever blue. Danny's eyes were forever blue. Cecelia hated having to tear herself away from them. But she just couldn't bear it. She was falling in love.

"You're too good to be true." She said. "You're a hero." And with that final farewell, she walked away.

"I can't be a hero," Danny called to her, "If I don't have anyone to save."

And that's what made her little footsteps stop. Cecelia and Sam went back to the prince and his sidekick. "If you won't allow me to help your mother, then at the very least, stay for my wedding." The prince invited them.

Sam gasped, delighted. Cecelia smiled slightly.

"Sir Tucker here can show you to the room. My sisters and my parents are out buying clothes for the wedding. My father couldn't be happier that I'm finally getting married." The prince said enthusiastically. Sam's heart sank.

He then went about his normal life around the castle.

Sir Tucker smiled at the girls. "Right this way." He seemed very friendly. He showed them to a large room above the winding staircase. The cool breeze from outside blew in through the open window.

"Here is the powder room. Prince Danny's sisters make themselves look beautiful in here. You can too." And he left for the door.

"Wait a moment, Sir Tucker. I've never met a knight as dashing as you before." Sam curtseyed.

Sir Tucker seemed flattered enough. "Arise."

"Can I entrust you with a secret."

"Oh yes, brave one."

"My mother, Pamela, does not know that I and my stepsister are here. She may just think we've run away." Sam said.

"Your secret is safe with me." Sir Tucker bowed nobly, leaving with a smile on his face.

Sam whirled around. "Cecelia, I think I'm in love."

"Again?"

"With the knight."

"But I thought you loved the prince?"

"Prince Danny is devilishly handsome but a knight has to be a thousand times more chivalrous." Sam said.

Cecelia and Sam combed through their hair. It took Cecelia half an hour approximately. Then Sam looked in the closet. There were dozens of exotically patterned fur coats and only a small handful of dresses to choose from. Sam took a plum colored one. Cecelia thought it was plain. One dress stood out to Cecelia alone. It was white and it had layers and layers of thin wispy fabric. It had a stain near the bottom which is probably why it was shoved to the back of the closet.

"This is the dress." Cecelia said awestricken.

And so they washed themselves and made their hair looked pretty and slipped into the dresses. By that time night had come and the wedding was about to begin. People from all around the countryside were arriving at the castle.

"What if mother recognizes us?" Sam asked.

"There's no way she'd be able to. We look completely different using other people's stuff."

"Hey Cecelia, do you think we look like princesses?"

"Just wearing their clothes doesn't make us princesses."

They walked down the spiral staircase. In the midst of the mingling travellers, there was a feast prepared. The girls ate and ate and ate. They were so full of turkey and pork and cherries and lima beans that they had to loosen their corsets.

**Review my story please! It's always encouraging to me to hear what people think of it, whether it's a complement or a suggestion, I wanna hear it.**


	6. Wedding Bells

**Once upon a time**

**By ~PrennCooder**

**FINAL CHAPTER:**

Pamela was dressed in an elegant dress and she was holding hands with Vlad, her betrothed. Cecelia and Sam spied on her.

"Do you think they have already wed?" Sam asked with a concerned whisper.

"Most likely."

"He looks awfully frightening." Sam noted. "And not in a good way."

"Do you think we should dance?" Cecelia asked.

"Together?"

"No, no. I was thinking you could ask the prince's knight to dance."

"If I ever see him." Sam said hopelessly. "He's probably already smitten with some other girl…"

"Well, ya never know." Cecelia said dreamily. She was thinking of Prince Danny and unbeknowedly wishing to dance with him.

The stepsisters swirled into the ball on light feet, though their hearts were heavy.

They were bored and very weary as they watched all the young gents and ladies dancing, and feeling left out, Cecelia finger-combed her hair. Sam felt downright absurd. It was polite for a gentleman to ask a lady to ask especially if she had no partner.

And so far _nobody_ had asked either girl to dance.

"Don't you think it's time you went home?"

The girls looked behind them. Cecelia raised her little eyebrows. Sam gasped slightly.

There was the Prince and his knight Sir Tucker. Both were smiling broadly.

"Or do you want to say?" The prince asked. "If you would rather stay then it's only polite of me to ask you to dance."

"Oh yes." The girls chimed in unison. They both took one hand of his, forcing him to choose.

"Never before has somebody come such a long way to see me. I confess I've never been much of a hero because nobody took me seriously. They told me that because I'm a rich prince, there must be a catch involved and there never was one." The Prince said.

"You're still _my_ hero!" Sam threw herself at him playfully. However, he did not share in her reprise.

"When I first saw you, I mistook you for a peasant. But then I dared to look closer. I realized that you must be the daughter of Princess Hanna of Evermor, my mother's cousin. Once Hanna married a man outside of royalty, the ruling line was passed down to my mother. But you, my dear Cecelia, are a princess after all. Although nobody would have recognized you except me, I do believe it would be wise for you to accept my hand in marriage." Prince Danny extended his hand. "Then you would no longer have to worry about your stepmother marrying somebody you don't like. You can come and live with me here, in the castle, and never leave. Or we can travel other places, if you'd like."

Cecelia took his hand, her eyes watering at the edges. He swept her up into his arms and they kissed.

Sam crossed her arms and frowned.

"I don't suppose you'd settle for me then, fair maiden." Sir Tucker bowed honorably. Sam shrugged and allowed him to pull her away into a dance.

There was a double wedding to be held at noon. The king's dragon, Garth, was guarding the gate. King Jack and Queen Maddie congratulated their son for choosing such a beautiful bride.

Sir Tucker's parents arrived soon enough—a rich Duke and Duchess. Sam was pleased to have met them. Sam's own mother presented her blessing on the marriage. Sam was very grateful that her mother was not angry.

It was nearly time for the king to marry the two couples, when Danny's sisters, the two princesses arrived fashionably late. They strode in on horseback. The elder sister had short red hair and she looked very educated and ambitious. The younger sister looked ever familiar.

But Cecelia didn't know where she had seen the beautiful little lady before.

The king married Prince Danny to Cecelia, and Sir Tucker to Sam, and they wed. The four of them walked down the aisle gallantly. Little children threw flower petals at them. Women cast kisses. The younger women that were the Prince's age were crying, and Cecelia could not tell whether it was out of joy or misery. The men tried to keep their poise, but some of them were breaking down.

"You're a princess, Cecelia. How does it feel?" Danny kissed her lightly. She kissed him back.

Sir Tucker carried his bride Sam away on his trusty steed and they rode off into the sunset. But they'd return within the hour.

Danny and Cecelia and the others began to dance, though nothing could distract the young couple from each other save one tap on Cecelia's shoulder.

It was such a small tap that Cecelia thought she had imagined it, until she heard, "Did you get what you wished for?"

Cecelia turned around and all at once she recognized the fair Danielle.

"It was your power, then, that made him love me?" Cecelia whispered desperately to Danielle. "Your magic?"

"Magic? I have no magic at all except for the power to make people believe in themselves."

"What?"

"I stopped you and Sam from splitting up. If you had gone in separate directions, you would have never reached the castle and both of your wishes would have gone unsatisfied." Danielle said with a smile. "I'm glad you came. I'm glad to have you in my family."

Cecelia smiled and hugged her new sister-in-law.

Prince Danny and Princess Cecelia no longer needed to worry about anything so long as they had each other's love and friendship. Sam moved into Sir Tucker's home and they had a fabulous life.

Prince Danny knew in his heart that he had become a hero to Cecelia, because he loved her. And she will always love him back. They lived happily ever after in the castle of Evermor and had many, many kids. The end.

**What did you think of it as a whole? Lemme know in a review!**


End file.
